Just Hope
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Jungkook hanya tahu ia masih menyukainya. Dan berharap di hari ulang tahunnya bukanlah sesuatu yang salah, bahwa ketika ia memanggil, maka Jimin akan menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. BTS fanfiction / Jungkook / Jimin / KookMin / Yaoi.


Author : Im Soojung

Cast : Jungkook, Jimin

Pairing : KookMin

Disclaimer : cerita punya saya, karakter tentu tidak

Warning : yaoi, typos, abal

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Jungkook punya satu permintaan. Bahwa jika Tuhan mengizinkannya berjalan kembali pada detik masa lalu, dan memutar waktu seperti sedia kala dengan mengedit sedikit alur yang telah terjadi, maka Jungkook akan membayarnya dengan apa pun. Apa pun.

Jangan bertanya padanya secara langsung, mengapa ia berpikir begitu, atau mengapa ia harus melakukannya, hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu. Jungkook tidak akan pernah menjawabnya secara gamblang, ia malah akan kesal dan berbalik pergi tanpa memuntahkan kata-kata lagi.

"Jungkook, apa yang kau harapkan?" Hoseok menyingkirkan kue ulang tahun dan menaruh tangan di dagu, menatap seolah ia sedang mengorek isi kepala Jungkook dan mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Sesuatu seperti mesin waktu," tangan Jungkook menggapai pisau dan memotong-motong kue kemudian memberikan sepotong pada Hoseok, sepotong untuknya, sepotong untuk Seokjin, dan tidak ada potongan untuk Namjoon.

"Aku mau," Namjoon menunjuk yang dilahap Seokjin, potongan kue terakhir dari pesta ulang tahun kecil di kamar Jungkook.

Seokjin mencibir, membelah kue di tangannya dan memberikan setengah pada Namjoon sambil cemberut tidak iklas. "Aku tidak iklas memberinya."

"Makasih," tapi Namjoon tidak peduli. Kemudian menatap Jungkook yang terkekeh geli dengan kelakukannya. "Kenapa kau selalu meminta permintaan yang tidak mungkin seperti itu?"

Jungkook angkat bahu, tidak ingin menjawab, atau dasarnya ia hanya malas membuka mulut. Jadi ia melahap kembali kuenya.

"Kau ingin balikan dengan Jimin," Seokjin tersenyum, memasang wajah sepolos mungkin ketika tatapan Jungkook jatuh pada yang paling tua di sana. Yang ditatap setengah terkekeh dengan mulut penuh oleh kue, berkata, "bercanda. Lagi pula kau tidak pernah memberitahu alasannya, aku jadi menebak-nebaknya sendiri."

Jungkook ingin marah, tapi ia tidak punya alasan bahkan untuk menyanggahnya sedikit saja. Jadi ia hanya kembali mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli pada tiga orang di sekelilingnya yang memutar mata tidak suka.

"Jungkook," Hoseok menyenggol lengan si gigi kelinci, mengedipkan sebelah mata untuk memberi tanda bahwa ia akan menggoda anak itu, tapi Jungkook berkedip tidak mengerti. "Kau itu ... masih menyukai Jimin, kan?"

Persetan. Ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu?

"Berisik, Hyung," Jungkook mendorong tubuh Hoseok yang masih menyenggol-nyenggol, tidak tahu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan adalah sebuah pedang untuk Jungkook. Jangan tanya, Jungkook sedang menahan panas dalam darahnya yang berdesir seolah ikut memanas-manasi.

"Oh," kue Namjoon habis, melirik pada nampan yang kosong. "Aku dengar Jimin sudah punya pacar."

Tidak ada kata apa pun yang keluar untuk membalas itu, tapi matanya melotot –dan mungkin, sedikit lagi akan keluar, sedikit lagi. Di saat itu, tubuhnya tak bergeming, membatu, dan bahkan napasnya sendiri sudah tak lagi menelisik ke dalam telinga. Mati kaget kah anak itu?

"Taehyon?" Namjoon bertanya pada diri sendiri, menatap pada langit-langit dan membiarkan memorinya berjalan mundur selangkah-selangkah, untuk mengingat lagi siapa si laki-laki yang tadi pagi diceritakan teman sekelasnya dekat dengan Jimin. "Taelhyun? Taegun? Taehun? Tae –ah, apalah itu, kurasa ia dekat dengan Jimin, dari rumor, sih."

"Rumor sialan," desis Jungkook, secara tidak langsung memberikan bocoran pada para tetua di sana, bahwa ada kemungkinan ia masih menyukai orang yang tadi disebut-sebut. "Siapa yang berkata begitu?"

"Teman," Namjoon angkat bahu, dan Jungkook cemberut. Diliriknya Namjoon yang mengangkat sebelah alis, dengan senyum yang sama miringnya, isyarat bahwa laki-laki tertarik. "Kau benar-benar masih menyukainya kan?"

Jungkook tidak membalas. Ia tidak ingin berkata masih menyukainya seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa saat ulang tahunnya, atau paling tidak memberikan sebuah senyuman atau jabatan tangan, atau apa. Jungkook hanya akan merasa kembali kesal ketika mengingat bagaimana cara mereka berpisah sebulan lalu.

"Cuma rumor kok," mungkin suara Seokjin menenangkannya emosinya, namun tidak pada pikirannya, yang menelaah tiap sudut otak yang berkata 'aku masih menyukainya'.

"Kami tidak memaksa memberitahu," memang tidak ada yang memaksanya, sekali pun Seokjin memperjelasnya, Jungkook sudah tahu lebih dulu. Dirinya sendirilah yang memaksakan diri.

Jungkook berpikir-pikir, kenapa ia masih belum bisa melupakan laki-laki itu bahkan ketika sebulan sudah berlalu. Ini keterlaluan. Dan tidak adil. Jimin sudah memiliki paling tidak satu penggantinya, atau bahkan sudah melupakan Jungkook sepenuhnya. Sedangkan Jungkook berdiri di sini, berpikir pada masa-masa lalu, menangkap putaran kejadian yang membuatnya geli, membuatnya rindu pada si pendek itu.

Ketika ia mengantarkan teman-temannya keluar dari rumah, dan melambaikan tangan ketika motor Namjoon sudah pergi jauh bersama Seokjin di belakangnya dan Hoseok yang menghilang di balik gang dekat rumah, Jungkook masih terdiam di pintu. Biasanya, bahkan ketika malam sekali pun, Jimin akan tergopoh-gopoh datang ke rumah Jungkook hanya untuk memberikan kado selamat –tidak peduli itu selamat ulang tahun, selamat hari jadi, selamat atas hari jadi orang tuanya, selamat peringkat satu, selamat apa pun itu. Hati Jungkook jadi meremuk begitu mengingat-ingat.

Kembali ke kamar, merebahkan diri dan menghela napas.

Ia meraih ponselnya, menatap layarnya sebentar sebelum membuka pesan masuk. Dan nama yang tertera membuat tubuhnya yang tertidur terduduk kembali dengan sempurna.

 _ **Sender : Jimin Park**_

 _ **Jungkook, kau tidak di rumah? Maaf, mengganggu, kukira kau dirumah hari ini. Aku meninggalkan kadoku di sebelah rak sepatu.**_

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa, Jungkook melempar ponselnya ke sudut tempat tidur, meluncur melewati tangga dan membuka kembali pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Saat ia menoleh ke sebelah kiri, tempat rak sepatunya berada, ia menangkap bungkusan kotak itu. Kertas kado bergaris biru-putih. Jungkook menahan napas.

Mungkin sebelum Namjoon dan yang lainnya pulang 15 menit yang lalu, Jimin datang ke rumahnya, dan Jungkook tidak menyadarinya. Ah, bodohnya.

Tubuhnya langsung berlari ke tempat biasa Jimin mengambil arah pulang dari rumahnya, berharap beberapa puluh meter di depan mungkin Jimin bisa terlihat. Harapnya. Lagi pula, hari ini ia ulang tahun, Jungkook tidak salah jika berharap, kan?

"Jimin!"

Laki-laki dengan sweater abu-abu itu menoleh, mengerjap kaget. "Jungkook?"

Jungkook berjalan berserok-serok, menahan rasa lelahnya karena berlari tadi. Satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa ditahannya sekarang hanyalah agar ia tidak mencium Jimin tiba-tiba.

Saat Jimin akan berkata sesuatu lagi, tangan Jungkook langsung meraup tubuh yang lebih pendek dan mendekapnya ke dalam pelukan. Sejenak, mereka berbagi debaran jantung. Jungkook dapat merasakan irama yang dengan cepat menggedor-gedor dadanya, bahkan ia tidak tahu itu debaran jantungnya atau debaran jantung Jimin.

"Jangan pergi," satu-satunya hal yang bergelung di pikirannya selama ini keluar. "Jangan. Jangan pergi. Dari sisiku, dariku, dari hidupku."

Jimin tidak bergerak dari dekapan Jungkook. Namun tangannya pelan-pelan terangkat untuk membalas pelukan itu. "Memang aku terlihat bisa pergi?"

Kemudian pelukan mereka terlepas. Mata keduanya saling menatap, saling bertukar pikiran. Saling tahu, bahwa masing-masing saling merindukan.

"Taehun," Jungkook tidak tahu ia benar mengucapkannya atau tidak, "kau pacaran dengannya?"

"Taehyung?" Jimin terkekeh, namun mata Jungkook meminta jawaban. "Lelucon dari mana itu? Tidak-tidak. Dia sepupuku Jungkook."

"Ahh," Jungkook ikut terkekeh. "Syukurlah."

"Syukurlah?" Jimin mengerutkan alis, meski mungkin ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Syukurlah," dan kalimat itu menjadi sedikit memuakkan. "Kau tidak benar-benar melupakanku."

"Apakah aku terlihat bisa melupakanmu?"

"Tidak."

"Maka aku tidak bisa. Tidak akan pernah."

"Selamanya?"

"Selamanya, Jungkook."

"Maka kita kembali?"

Jimin terdiam. Ajakan yang terlontar begitu saja oleh laki-laki tinggi itu membuat pipinya merona sempurna. Kadang, ia merasa tubuhnya tidak bekerja sesuai kehendaknya, merona seperti wanita begini.

"Jimin?" Jungkook serius. Dan ia ingin Jimin juga sama seriusnya.

"Apa aku terlihat bisa menolaknya?" Jimin tersenyum, dan Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa hatinya langsung mencelos begitu saja. Jimin begitu manis, dan Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa melewati harinya tanpa wajah itu.

"Tidak."

"Maka kita kembali, Jungkook."

"Selamanya?"

"Selamanya."

.

.

END

.

.

Selamanya, mungkin terlalu memuakkan, tapi saya suka. Kalian suka?

Tidak. Oh, baiklah.

Jadi, ini terlalu aneh untuk di bahas. Tidak ada hal istimewa apa pun kenapa ide ini bisa muncul. Hanya jika kalian putus dan ternyata masih sama-sama enggak bisa mupon. Jungkook terlalu tampan sih buat putus ama Jimin yang terlalu unyu. Saya ga rela misahin mereka, dan mereka musti bersatu kembali. Wahaha.

Mesin waktu, itu ... aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Yap. Berharap boleh kan?

Terima kasih yang udah baca, yang memberikan komentar atau pun yang tidak. Kalian senang pun, saya udah jungkir balik kegirangan juga. Muah #kecupjauh, dan readers menjauh.

Review?


End file.
